Der Himmel über Sturmwind brennt/IC
Folgende IC-Geschichten sind dem Thread aus dem Realmforum entnommen. Von Eoron, 14.8.2012 Zwei Hafenarbeiter unterhalten sich, während sie Kisten auf eines der angelegten Handelsschiffe im Sturmwinder Hafen einladen. "He, sag' ma' ziehn' wir heute Abend ne' Runde durch die Altstadt?" "Klar, da bin ich dabei. Heut' Abend kann sich das pfeifende Schwein auf was gefasst machen." der eine Kerl lacht grunzend. "Ich hab' uns sogar was besorgt um noch besser feiern zu können, so 'n' neues Kraut." "Neues Kraut? Ich dacht' du rauchst nicht mehr?" "Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber das Zeug soll echt gut sein." sagt er, während er eine Kiste abstellt und grinst anschließend zufrieden. "Achso? Wo hastn' das her?" "Von so nem' kleinen Hosenmatz, der hat gesagt er verkauft's für wen. Himmelsfeuer heißt das und es soll dich richtig weghaun'." "Himmelsfeuer? Wer denkt sich denn so nen' beschissenen Namen aus?" "Er meinte ich solls entweder Nachts nehmen oder in Räumen, wegen der Wirkung. Soll man wohl nich' in der prallen Sonne nehmen." "Was? Warum das denn nich'?" "Na, weil du dann völlig abdrehst. Ich hab' von einem in der Altstadt gehört, der meinte ihm wird die Haut vom Gesicht gebrannt, weil die Sonne so nah über ihm steht. Der war völlig bekloppt und hat sich am Ende selbst den Schädel eingeschlagen." "Und das Zeug willst du nehmen? Bist du total bescheuert Joe?" "Ach was! Wir nehmen das Zeug doch heut' Nacht, da passiert uns nichts, außer das wir uns richtig gut fühlen. Und danach wird gesoffen!" "Ich weiß ja nicht.. später enden wir auch so.." "Nein nein, der war auch schon vorher schräg drauf hab ich gehört." "Na, wenn du das sagst.." antwortet er und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "He, sag' ma' ziehn' wir heute Abend ne' Runde durch die Altstadt?" "Klar, da bin ich dabei. Heut' Abend kann sich das pfeifende Schwein auf was gefasst machen." der eine Kerl lacht grunzend. "Ich hab' uns sogar was besorgt um noch besser feiern zu können, so 'n' neues Kraut." "Neues Kraut? Ich dacht' du rauchst nicht mehr?" "Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber das Zeug soll echt gut sein." sagt er, während er eine Kiste abstellt und grinst anschließend zufrieden. "Achso? Wo hastn' das her?" "Von so nem' kleinen Hosenmatz, der hat gesagt er verkauft's für wen. Himmelsfeuer heißt das und es soll dich richtig weghaun'." "Himmelsfeuer? Wer denkt sich denn so nen' beschissenen Namen aus?" "Er meinte ich solls entweder Nachts nehmen oder in Räumen, wegen der Wirkung. Soll man wohl nich' in der prallen Sonne nehmen." "Was? Warum das denn nich'?" "Na, weil du dann völlig abdrehst. Ich hab' von einem in der Altstadt gehört, der meinte ihm wird die Haut vom Gesicht gebrannt, weil die Sonne so nah über ihm steht. Der war völlig bekloppt und hat sich am Ende selbst den Schädel eingeschlagen." "Und das Zeug willst du nehmen? Bist du total bescheuert Joe?" "Ach was! Wir nehmen das Zeug doch heut' Nacht, da passiert uns nichts, außer das wir uns richtig gut fühlen. Und danach wird gesoffen!" "Ich weiß ja nicht.. später enden wir auch so.." "Nein nein, der war auch schon vorher schräg drauf hab ich gehört." "Na, wenn du das sagst.." antwortet er und wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Von Peredor, 15.8.2012 Peredor läuft mit tief in das Gesicht gezogener Kapuze durch die dunklen und rauchigen Straßen des Zwergenviertels. Die linke Hand steckt in der Hosentasche und die Rechte führt immer wieder einen Glimmstängel zu seinem Mund. Sein Blick huscht umher und bleibt auf einem Jungen kleben, der in einer dunklen Ecke steht und sich ebenso aufmerksam umsieht. "Eins der unzähligen Straßenkinder der Stadt. Nicht weiter interessant..." Pere will sich gerade abwenden und an ihm vorbeigehen, als der Junge ihm leise etwas hinterherzischt. "He, Mister. Seht so aus, als ob Ihr etwas zum Runterkommen braucht. Ich hab' da was." Pere dreht sich um und hebt eine Augenbraue. Er hebt den Kopf ein wenig und betrachtet das ausgemergelte und dreckverschmutzte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. "Wüsst nicht, wie'de mir da weiterhelfen könntest, Kleiner." "Hab' was ganz Besonderes, ja, was ganz Besonderes! Das is' ganz neu in der Stadt und bei mir bekommt Ihr's für die Hälfte des Geldes." Er senkt die Stimme zu einem geheimnisvollen Flüstern. "Es nennt sich Himmelsfeuer und es is' besser als jedes Kraut, dass Ihr jemals geraucht habt. Ich schwöre!" Pere schaut sich nach links und rechts um und kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kinn. "Besser, als alles, was ich je geraucht hab'?" Er tritt langsam an den Jungen heran und dieser weicht ein Stück zurück. Er nickt knapp. Blitzschnell schießt Peres Hand nach vorne und umschließt den Kehlkopf des Jungen mit festem Griff. "Schrei und ich zerquetsch deinen Kehlkopf und schneid dir deine Augen aus dem Gesicht." Die Augen des Jungen weiten sich vor Schreck, doch kein Laut kommt über seine zitternden Lippen. Pere drängt den Jungen weiter in die dunkle Ecke der Straße und schaut sich erneut um. Er steckt den Glimmstängel in den Mundwinkel und nimmt einen Zug, ehe er sein scharfes Messer zückt und es drohend vor ein Auge des vor Schreck erstarrten Jungens hält. "Für wen arbeitest du? Woher hast du dieses Zeug? Sprich." "Ich... Ich... 'N Kerl hat's mir verkauft. Unten am Hafen. Ich arbeite für niemanden, ich schwöre!" Der Griff von Peres Hand wird fester und der Junge röchelt nach Luft. "Verarsch' mich nicht, Junge. Arbeitest du für Eddy das Beil?" Der Junge wirkt überrascht und schüttelt den Kopf kurz, was er jedoch unterlässt, als sein Kehlkopf wieder fester gepackt wird. "Ich würd's niemals wagen, Euch zu belügen. Wirklich nicht. Ich kenn' keinen Eddy. Es war einer der Hafenarbeiter, der hat's mir verkauft. Roy hieß er, ja. Bitte... Tötet mich nicht." Pere mustert den Jungen einen Moment nachdenklich und durchbohrt ihn mit seinem Blick, ehe er sein Messer wegsteckt. Er greift mit der freien Hand in die Hosentasche des Jungen und holt ein kleines nach Kraut riechendes Bündel hervor, das er kurz in seiner Hand dreht, ehe er es einsteckt und den Jungen gegen die Wand drückt. Der Junge wehrt sich nicht, sondern ist immernoch starr vor Angst. "Also gut, Kleiner. Ich werd' dich laufen lassen. Wenn ich dich nochmal hier dein Zeug verticken seh, dann wirst du aber nicht so glimpflich davon kommen. Klar?" Der Junge nickt eifrig und Pere lässt den Jungen los, der sofort eilig die Flucht ergreift. "Besser als jedes Kraut, das ich je geraucht hab'. Dass ich nicht lache. Der hat wohl noch nie mein Kraut probiert." Pere grinst und schlendert die Straße weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Von Eoron, 15.8.2012 Um Mitternacht stand der Vollmond hell über dem Hafen der großen Metropole. Ein paar betrunkene Hafenarbeiter stolzierten an den Stegen entlang und teilweise sah es aus als würde gleich einer von ihnen ins Hai verseuchte Wasser stürzen, aber im letzten Augenblick schafften sie es immernoch sich zu halten. Der Südländer stand im Schatten einer Treppe und war somit erst auf ein paar wenige Meter zu erkennen. Er lehnte locker an der Wand und sprach mit einem kleinen Jungen, dem er die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. "Hat er dir weh getan?" Der Junge blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und rieb sich den Hals. "Ein wenig, ja." "Ich kümmer mich darum, keine Sorge. Iss' erstmal was." antwortete der Tanari und reichte dem Jungen einen Apfel und ein kleines Leinensäckchen, ehe der Junge wieder wegrannte. Von Alcyon, 15.8.2012 Das laute Gähnen des jungen Mannes hallte durch denn Tunnel, welcher die Zuflucht von dem Hafen trennte. Es war schon vor einigen Stunden die Nacht eingebrochen und daher lag die Stadt in einer angenehmen Stille wären da nicht die vereinzelten Grüppchen auf den Straßen oder Ratten, die hinter Fässern hervor gekrochen kamen und aufgescheucht davon huschten sollte man sich ihnen nähern. Heute begegnete Alcyon jedoch niemanden auf seinem abendlichen Spaziergang zum Friedhof. Die müden Augen reibend und nur noch halb wach schlürfte er über die Schwelle des Tunnels und ging weiter über den Hafen, als ihn plötzlich laute Stimmen aufschreckten. Sich die Müdigkeit wegblinzelnd hurtet der Bursche in die Richtung, aus welcher die vermeintlichen Laute kamen. "Ey, !@#$%^e! Das Zeug is' ja der Hammer!" hallte es zu ihm hoch, als Alcyon schließlich am Treppenabsatz hinunter zu den Docks zum Stillstand kam. Im fahlen Mondlicht konnte er zwei Schemen ausmachen, die sich nicht weit entfernt vor einer Laterne an einigen Kisten tummelten. Als er näher tapste erkannte er bläulichen Rauch, der in feinen Bahnen nach Oben steig und sich schließlich im Wind verflüchtigte. Blau? Er runzelte die Stirn. "Lass' mich endlich auch wieder,'s is' immerhin mein Zeug." protestierte der andere Mann mit der tieferen, rauchigeren Stimme als der vermeintlich Jüngere. Als ihm der Glimmstängel überreicht wurde hörte Alcyon das gierige Ziehen und befriedigende Ausatmen. Der Jüngling presste die Lippen zusammen und wollte sich schon zum Gehen umdrehen, bis der Jüngere der beiden Gestalten auf ihn aufmerksam wurde und auf ihn deutete. "Ehy! Wer is' da?" Zur Salzsäule erstarrt drehte er sich zurück und legte schnell ein schiefes Lächeln auf. "H-H-hallo.. I-Ich w-wollte nicht stören…E-Entschuldigt." stotterte Alcyon und verschränkte schnell die zitternden Hände hinter dem Rücken, wohl um sich keine Blöße zu geben. Ein musternder Blick folgte so verzog sich das Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu einer hässlichen Fratze, die die gelben Zähne zu einem breiten Grinsen zeigte. "Na, wen hab'n wa denn da. Sieh' ma' Erny, wo sich der der kleine Milchbubi zu der Zeit noch hinverirrt hat." Der Ältere, Erny, schenkte Alcyon nur einem kurzen Blick und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Lass' ihn, Ben." Die Augen des Angesprochenen verengten sich, so beugte er sich vor und Alcyon konnten den stinkenden, süßlichen Geruch, welcher von dem Mann auszugehen schien, wahrnehmen. Ein süßlicher Duft, der nicht ganz in das Bild passen wollte. Ein plötzliches, hysterisches Lachen ließ ih zusammenzucken und ein Schauer jagtet den Rücken hinunter. "Hah.. Is' sch' gut, ja… Hm." Er kratzte sich am Kinn. "Eh, Kleiner, wills'de nich' auch 'n Zug? Dann wirs'de vielleicht noch ma' zu 'nem Mann, was?" Unsicher musterte der Jüngling das in Papier eingewickelte Kraut in der Hand Ernys. "W-Was ist d-das eigentlich… K-Kein Trollkraut." mutmaßte er und Ben nickte schnell. Allgemein schienen Alcyon die Bewegungen des jüngeren Mannes schubhaft, gar impulsiv, während Erna ruhig und in sich gekehrt wirkte. "Nee 's is' was ganz neues. Himmelskraut nennt sich's. Na? Wills'de nu' ma?" Schnell schüttelte Alcyon seinen blonden Schopf. "N-Nein, Danke, mein Herr… I-Ich gehe besser…E-Entschuldigt noch einmal." Nervös knetete er die Finger hinter dem Rücken, während Benn den Kopf schief legte. "Ach, komm… Zirr dich doch nich' so." Wieder dieses hässliche Grinsen so erstreckte sich nun das Zittern auf seinen ganzen Körper. "'S wird dir g'fall'n…" Die Hand des Mannes zuckte vor und Alcyon wich überrascht und aus purem Reflex zurück. Sein Herz raste so laut, dass er es in den Ohren pochen hören konnte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der junge Bursche um und rannte die Treppen zurück nach oben. Angst vernebelte die Sinne und das laute, schallende Lachen Bens begleitete ihn zurück in die Nacht. Von Merwyn, 15.8.2012 "Nein, nein.. du hast das ganze Prinzip nicht verstanden. Du musst dafür die Abhandlung lesen. Du weißt schon, die ich dir vor zwei Wochen mit dem Versprechen, sie heil zurückzubekommen, geliehen habe.. es ist ganz einfach." Merwyn konnte nicht mehr. Ein leises Kichern schlich sich seiner Kehle rauf. Die Wirkung des Kraut entfaltete sich langsam. Tief zog er die vom Rauch geschwängerte Luft des Zimmers ein, schloss die Augen, während Lee ihm immer weiter und weiter ihre Ausführungen unterbreitete und sich wippend in eine weiche Decke wickelte. "Weißt du, eigentlich wird das prima in Meister Davies Lehre beschrieben. Besonders der dritte Absatz, du musst ihm lesen, glaub mir. Es geht nur darum, dass es sich um eine sich wiederholende.." Kichernd wand sich Lee unter ihrer Decke, streckte schließlich japsend den Kopf hervor. "Das Zeugs ist gut - das beste, dass ich seit meiner Flucht aus Gnomeregan hatte. Und weißt du, wer es auch unbedingt mal probieren sollte? Dein Freund.. ja, dieser Meldren mit dem eisernen Hinterteil. Und seine süße Freundin! Die haben es beide nötig, ja!" Benommen, aber grinsend hob Merwyn kurz den Kopf, um zu ihr rüber zu schielen, als ihm die Wirkung des Krautes auch bereits wieder im Sessel zusammensinken ließ. Dieser unglaublich weiche Sessel. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie weich der Sessel war. Nachdenklich krallte er die Finger in den weichen Stoff und versuchte vergeblich, sich daran zu erinnern, woher er diesen unglaublich weichen Sessel hatte. Von Sadhana, 15.8.2012 Mit einem tiefen Seufzen warf Sadhana den breiten Rucksack in die nächstbeste Ecke, während die Tür lautlos und selbstständig zurück in den Rahmen fiel. Langsam straffte sie die noch immer schmerzenden Schultern, bevor sie mit allem inne hielt und auf zwei Notizzettel sah, die auf dem Abstelltisch lagen. Daneben ruhte ein kleines, türkises Blatt pflanzlicher Herkunft. "Hoffentlich keine neuen Hausaufgaben..", grummelte sie zerknirscht, aber grinsend vor sich her und ergriff den ersten Notizzettel, über den geschwind gelesen wurde. "Ich bin in der Nacht angekommen und habe die Kisten untergebracht. Bei meiner Anreise sind mir diese Kräuter zwischen die Finger gekommen, man nennt sie "Himmelsfeuer", scheint eine neue Modedroge zu sein. Dachte mir, sie könnten euch beide interessieren. ''- Rashid"'' Mit einem leichten Schmunzeln und dem Blick noch immer auf den Zeilen nahm sich die Frau das dargebotene Blatt mit spitzen Fingern auf und roch testend daran. "Sehr süßlich.. könnte ein Lockstoff sein.", ging es ihr durch den Kopf, woraufhin sie sich selbst zunickte, Notizzettel und Blatt zurück legte, nur um die Stirn in sehr tiefe Furchen zulegen. "Sie könnten daraus Tee machen, das würde mir das Geschäft streitig machen!", japste sie auf, schüttelte sich dann, um dieses entrüstete Gefühl loszuwerden, ehe sie sich mit einem amüsierten Aufglucksen dem zweiten Zettel widmete. "Du hast seine Nachricht bekommen, Schwester, kümmere dich darum, denn du hast neue Hausaufgaben." Von Eoron, 16.8.2012 Die Nacht war bereits angebrochen und irgendwo draußen krächzte ein Rabe, während Eoron auf seinem Teppich saß und den Tisch betrachtete. Es war lange her, dass er überhaupt mal eine Goldmünze besaß und jetzt lag ein Haufen von goldig glitzernden Münzen hier auf seinem Tisch. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und seine Augen waren so groß, als hätte er das Kraut selbst geraucht, womit er diesen Haufen Geld verdient hatte. "Aber meins' du nich' irgendwann wird dich n' Kind verratn'?" schallte es aus der dunklen Ecke der Wohnung, in der eine Frau mit einem großen Hund stand, dem sie gerade das Ohr kraulte. "Eher würden sie ihre eigene Zunge verschlucken, eh. Sie bekommen ein paar Münzen, was zu Essen und jetzt haben sie auch noch Schutz. So sorgt man für seine Angestellten, eh." antwortete er schließlich und ehe sie darauf etwas sagen konnte, glitt er mit seinen Händen durch den Haufen von Goldmünzen und lies sie laut klirrend wieder auf den Tisch fallen. Von Eoron, 18.8.2012 Die neue Flut von Himmelsfeuer hat die Stadt erreicht und das Kraut ist bereits in allen Gesellschaftsschichten gesehen worden. Scheinbar unternimmt niemand etwas gegen das Kraut, denn es verbreitet sich so schnell, dass es heißt, dass selbst die Stadtwache nicht mehr hinterher kommt. Von Toriel, 21.8.2012 Toriel wandert, mit den Zügeln eines Pferdes in der Hand durch die Straßen Sturmwinds. Das Pferd zieht einen kleinen, vollen Karren mit sich, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt ist. Aus einer Gasse springt dann plötzlich ein Gossenkind heraus. "He, du! Ich hab gehört du verkaufst Tabak und Kraut. Es gibt ein neues Kraut in der Stadt, es ist das Beste das es auf der ganzen Welt gibt!" Toriel zieht die Brauen zusammen. "Ein neues Kraut? Wie heißt es?" "Himmelsfeuer." "Himmelsfeuer? Nie gehört. Wo hast du es her?" "Das darf ich nicht sagen, aber ich kann dir welches verkaufen." "Nagut." Toriel zieht ein paar Silbermünzen heraus und reicht sie dem Jungen, welcher ihm dafür ein Bündel des Krautes gibt. Der Junge rennt ohne weitere Worte wieder weg. To sieht ihm nach und schnuppert an dem Kraut. "Lässt sich sicher raus finden, was das für n' Kraut is'." Er steckt das Kraut in einen Beutel und zieht weiter. Von Eoron, 24.8.2012 Leise schipperte das große Boot aus dem Sturmwinder Hafen, über und über voll mit allerlei Kisten. Zwei Meter lange Glasvitrinen mit edelster Kleidung, Kisten voll mit Rum und Grog, riesige Fässer mit gepökeltem Fleisch und eingelegtem Gemüse. Alles war da und sie waren auf dem Weg gen Süden, um die größte Hochzeit zu feiern, die dieses öde Kaff' im Süden je gesehen hätte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem schweren Geldbeutel, voll mit Goldmünzen saß Eoron am Bug des Bootes und lies sich den Wind durch die Haaren treiben. Von Floreanna, 24.8.2012 Alarans Laune war nicht die Beste. Manchmal konnte er wirklich tagelang ein rechter Griesgram sein und Dekadenz war etwas, was ihm die Laune besonders nachhaltig vermieste. Seit sie die Einladung zur Hochzeit erhalten hatten, vermied er schon das Thema und hatte einfach nur brummend zugestimmt. Schliesslich kannte er das Brautpaar nicht einmal. Das kannte nur sie, Flori, wenn auch eher nur flüchtig, aber sie hatte auch noch nie etwas dagegen gehabt sich auf Kosten Andrer zu vergnügen. Und dann kam die Mitteilung, dass man per Schiff nach Beutebucht gebracht werden würde, um dort die Hochzeit zu feiern. Was für ein Aufwand.. was für eine Verschwendung! Alaran konnte sich kaum mehr beruhigen und hielt Flori einen Vortrag, dass er mit derart mit Gold um sich werfenden Leuten sicher keine Hochzeit feiern würde, dass er immer nur ein einfacher Soldat gewesen sei und überhaupt ein Piratennest wie dieses Beutebucht dazu einlud, dass die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft bei solcher Ausschweifung quasi nur als Haifutter in der Bucht enden konnte. Ganz unrecht hatte Alaran ja nicht mit seiner Argumentation, aber sie, Flori, hätte auch ihr Haus drauf verwettet, dass Eoron sicher keiner war, dem man weiter über den Weg traute, als gerade so weit, wie man ihn sehen konnte. Woher dieses Gefühl kam, konnte sie nicht erklären und dass Eoron ausgerechnet die Adoptivtochter von Talisalia heiraten würde, machte auch keinen Sinn, schliesslich war Talisa eine der einflussreichsten Personen Sturmwinds, die sie überhaupt kannte. Aber wahrscheinlich traf da einfach auch nur mal wieder der Spruch zu: Wo die Liebe hinfällt, bleibt sie liegen.. und seis der grösste Misthaufen. Jedenfalls sie, Flori, störte sich weder an irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Zusammenhängen, noch an der offensichtlichen Dekadenz. Stattdessen bot sich ihr eine Alternative ganz unerwarteter Art: schon seit Monaten planten sie eine Expedition in den Dschungel. Nie hatte es sich allerdings bisher ergeben, weil immer irgendetwas dazwischen kam, was Vorrang hatte, erledigt werden musste oder sie einfach in der Stadt hielt, um das Institut nicht allein zu lassen. Von Jheranimus und Lora gab es seit Wochen keine Lebenszeichen, aber immerhin hatte sie endlich jemanden gefunden, der wenigstens die Bibliothek in ihrer Abwesenheit führen und geöffnet halten würde. Die Frage war also nur noch, wie lange es dauern würde, um erstmal in den Dschungel zu reisen und dann, wie lange es dauern würde, ihn zu durchqueren. Da es nicht um weniger als eben einen Dschungel geht, musste schon damit gerechnet werden, dass es vielleicht Monate dauern würde für die gesamte Hin- und Rückreise. Aber nun gab es dieses Angebot mit der Schiffsreise. Konnte man noch schneller und vor Allem auch mit unbezahlbaren Eindrücken, da man wohl an der Dschungelküste entlangschippern würde, direkt ans andre Ende dieser fast undurchdringlichen Wildnis kommen? Sie mussten das Angebot einfach annehmen und würden nach der Hochzeit einfach nicht mit dem Schiff wieder zurückfahren, sondern den Fussweg durch den Dschungel nehmen. Perfekt! Zwar würden sie in der Wildnis tatsächlich auch auf sich allein gestellt sein, aber wollte sie auch Schutz? Langsam hatte sie auch die Nase voll von irgendwelchen Söldnern, die sich eher benahmen wie Kindermädchen und im Grunde die Forschungsarbeiten mehr behinderten, als zu fördern. Wenn Andre den Dschungel überleben konnten, könnten sie das auch. Fertig! Basta! Beutebucht, wir kommen! Erst einmal die Seereise geniessen, dann in der Dekadenz der Hochzeit schwelgen, sich noch mal so richtig vollfressen, die Nacht durchfeiern und dann nimm Dich in Acht Dschungel! Das Leben könnte doch nich schöner sein... oder? Von Eoron, 25.8.2012 Mit übereinander geworfenen Beinen saß Eoron auf einem Stuhl und hatte seine Füße auf dem Tisch abgelegt. Er betrachtete den neuen Goldring der seine Hand zierte und grübelte lautstark darüber nach. "Ich hoffe es ändert sich nur nich's.." gab' der Tanari von sich und erhob sich von seiner gemütlichen Sitzposition. Er griff sich den schweren Sack, der in der Ecke lag und trat früh im Morgengrauen aus der Taverne. Die salzige Seeluft kroch ihm um die Nase, als er auf das südliche Meer hinausstarrte, dass vor ihm lag. Still ging der Südländer am Pier von Beutebucht entlang, ehe er in das Gebäude der Hafenbehöre ging. Der Goblin wartete schon mit breitem, zufriedenem Grinsen als Eoron eintrat und die frühen Sonnenstrahlen vielen durch die Oberlichter auf die schäbige Gestalt des kleinen grünen Mannes. "Hast dir aber Zeit gelassen, Tanari!" spuckte der Goblin unter einem fetten, falschen Grinsen aus und hängte noch an: "Wohl zu heftig gefeiert, mh?" "Das Geschäft geht immer vor, eh." antwortete Eoron und warf ihm sogleich den Sack vor die Füße. "Und jetzt her mit meinem Geld." Mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte der Goblin auf den Sack und wühlte sofort darin herum, sich einen Stängel herausnehmend. Stierend betrachtete er den Stängel, schnupperte an ihm und wendete ihn in seinen kleinen grünen Händen. "Mh, sieht gut aus. Soll's dein Gold haben!" "Und das nächste Mal würde ich es gerne vermeiden, wieder herunter zu kommen. Das Boot kommt einmal pro Monat, kla'?" presste Eoron heraus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Jaja, das is' gut. Und die Münzen krieg's du zwischen den Bananenlieferungen aus Tel Abim, ich hab' mich mit dem Händler schon unterhalten." endete der Goblin und warf ihm einen klimpernden Sack voll mit Münzen in die Arme. "War nett mit dir Geschäfte zu machen, wünsch' dir noch ne' schöne Arbeit." sprach Eoron aus, doch der Goblin war schon mit dem Himmelsfeuer beschäftigt, dass sich von nun auch in den Goblinstädten zeigen sollte. Der Südländer trat aus der Behörde, als die Sonne bereits über dem Meer stand und er genoss den Anblick, ehe es heute Mittag wieder nach Sturmwind gehen würde. "Da wartet Arbeit auf mich.." raunte Eoron zu sich selbst aus und strich sich das schwarze Haar nach hinten. Von Finarey, 30.8.2012 Still sass sie im nur spärlich beleuchteten Raum, den Blick auf die fingernagelgrossen Blätter im matten Türkis gerichtet und wartete. Wartete darauf, dass etwas passiert, eine Entscheidung fällt und der Entschluss gefasst wird. Nichts. „Eine schwere Sache“, stellte sie in Gedanken fest und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten fast, als würde sie diese so daran hindern wollen, plötzlich nach dem Kraut zu greifen. Der süssliche Geruch nach Kiefernadeln stieg ihr in die Nase und das Verlangen wurde stärker. „Einmal.. nur einmal.. wird sicher nicht so schlimm sein.. oder doch? Und wenn?“ Ein entscheidungsgeplagter Seufzer fiel, die Tür zum Raum öffnete sich und riss sie somit aus ihren Gedanken.